


How 'Bout Forever?

by Padapuppy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Prostitution Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padapuppy/pseuds/Padapuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man leaned forward through the window, his finger beckoning Dean closer.  Dean slid across the seat, and the man’s face was a breath away from Dean’s neck.  “I was saying,” he started, tongue darting out to lick the shell of Dean’s ear. “One thousand. And you can have me anyway you want me.”  His voice was like velvet--smooth and silk--and sex--gruff and absolutely filthy--and all Dean was able to do was shudder and nod dumbly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How 'Bout Forever?

Dean was nervous as all hell, but he wouldn’t admit that aloud. No. He could handle it, the pressure of it all, at least that’s what he told himself. He was nearing the edge of town, where _they_ liked to mingle, and his breathing quickened.

“Get a hold of yourself, Winchester,” Dean told his stupid, stupid brain as he pulled around the corner, his car slowing. That’s when he saw _him_ , and Dean’s heart nearly leaped from his chest. He stopped the car, and the man walked over to Dean’s already rolled down window.

“Nice car,” the man said clearly appreciating the work Dean did on his beloved ‘67 Chevy Impala.

“Th-thanks,” Dean answered. _Smooth_ , he thought, _real smooth_. The man chucked, and his face lit up, and Dean felt his breath shutter. No one should be able to look that beautiful in this wreaked surrounding.

He was saying something, but Dean didn’t hear him. He was too busy taking in the dark hair, and bright blue eyes, the jeans that hung low paired with a t-shirt that was probably three sizes too small that allowed the jut of the man’s hipbone to peak through. 

“Well...” He sounded both impatient and amused.

“I’m sorry,” Dean replied,. “I didn’t quite catch that. Wanna run it by me again, sweetheart?” And there was the smooth Dean Winchester that he knew he could be.

The man leaned forward through the window, his finger beckoning Dean closer. Dean slid across the seat, and the man’s face was a breath away from Dean’s neck. “I was saying,” he started, tongue darting out to lick the shell of Dean’s ear. “One thousand. And you can have me anyway you want me.” His voice was like velvet--smooth and silk--and sex--gruff and absolutely filthy--and all Dean was able to do was shudder and nod dumbly.

The man stepped back and grabbed the door handle as Dean slid to accommodate his new passenger. The man was looking at Dean with lust and determination as he entered the car, and Dean found himself more nervous than before he pulled onto the street’s corner.

“What did you have him mind?” He asked Dean with a voice that hinted fondness but still was filled with desire.

“I-I-well, uhm. Fuck." Dean rambled.

The other man smiled. “That can be arranged.”

Dean shook his head. “I don’t. I don’t quite have the thousand bucks.”

“Oh,” was all the other man added.

“But,” Dean practically shouted, and he saw the man flinch. “But,” he said more softly, “I have something else, something better.”

He blushed, and nodded. “Okay, what did you have in mind?”

Pocketing the small box and pulling it free from his pocket, Dean finally worked up the courage. “You said anyway I want you, right?” At the man’s short nod, Dean added, “How about you and me? For the rest of our lives.” Dean’s fingers fumbled nervously as he removed the thin silver band from the tiny black box.

“What do you say?” Dean asked again, and he was smiling and shaking.

So maybe role-playing wasn’t the best time for a proposal, it certainly wasn’t the most romantic setting, but when Castiel finally gave his a yes, Dean thought that it really didn’t matter.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, I think they're awesome.


End file.
